Broken plates
by butterfly1415
Summary: Hunny drops a plate, and Kyouya gets a cut. Fluffy. Kissing. KyouyaxMori


**Disclaimer: Do you think I would write this fan fiction if I owned Ouran. No, then it would have happened in the anime instead.**

**Warning: Boys kissing. Yes, how awesome, I know.**

**A/N: So, this had to happen at some point. MorixKyouya are plain awesome, so I had to write something at some point. I think this turned out rather cute.**

Kyouya looked up from the screen. He, Mori and Hunny was the only one left in the host club. The others were bothering Haruhi. Hunny had decided he would rather eat cake, and Mori was always by his side. Kyouya didn't consider bothering Haruhi fun, so he decided to work instead. His father had given him plenty of work to do.

He couldn't help but to look at Mori, though. He found the elder very interesting. Not to mention cute. Kyouya shook his head, he really shouldn't think that about another boy. But Mori was good looking. With his short dark hair, beautiful features and trained body. You could tell he trained a lot. Kyouya remembered when the host club had a beach party. He had almost not been able to take his eyes off Mori's stomach. And it had been worse the other day when some of the customers had asked Mori and Hunny to show them some material arts. Luckily, everyone looked at them so Kyouya's staring had been no exception .

And even now, when he just sat beside Hunny, reading, he looked amazing. Normally he looked somewhat badass, but when he read he looked gentle. Kyouya couldn't take his eyes off him when he read. Only because he had very sensitive senses, he had been able to look away every time someone looked at him, or was getting near him.

A loud crash was heard, and Kyouya quickly turned his head towards the cake loving elder. Hunny had dropped a plate onto the floor, and was now standing with tears in his eyes and Usa-chan in his arms. Kyouya walked over to them.

"It is okay, Hunny-sempai. We have plenty of plates" he reassured before bending down to pick up the plate.

"I'm sorry Kyo-chan" Hunny said.

"It's okay" Kyouya repeated and picked up the plate. It had sharp edges and Kyouya placed it on the table. He looked down and saw that his finger had gotten a cut. Blood ran down his finger.

Hunny who had noticed the blood as well, closed his eyes.

"Does it hurt?" Kyouya knew Hunny didn't like to see blood, so he answered the younger calmly.

"No, it is nothing to worry about. You can go home if you want to, Hunny-sempai"

"Yes, I think I will. You don't have to follow, Takashi, I have to eat dinner with my dad today, and you know that he would only like only to see me. I'll see you tomorrow" Hunny ran out of the room.

Kyouya turned around and saw Mori standing right behind him.

"I have something" he said and took something out of his pocket, it was some band-aid.

"In case Hunny gets hurt?" Kyouya asked. Mori nodded and reached for his hand. Kyouya stretched his finger out so Mori would have better access. One of Mori's hands held his while the other worked on his finger. His hands were warm and soft.

Kyouya looked up and saw Mori looking at him. The elder blushed a bit. Kyouya blinked. Mori didn't blush, usually. He searched the elder's eyes. He was even more beautiful when you were this close.

Mori held closer onto his hands. They were actually holding hands. At the realisation, Kyouya blushed. Mori smiled, amused, and the gentle look appeared in his eyes again. Mori let go of one of his hands, slowly, and led it towards his face. It stroke his cheek and Kyouya kept looking into the elders eyes. His hand entertwined in Kyouya's hair and Mori bent forward. Their mouths met. Mori's lips were bitten and dry, but Kyouya didn't mind. The kiss was soft and warm. Mori's tongue slipped between Kyouya's lips and into his mouth. Kyouya grabbed Mori's hair. Mori smiled against his mouth and Kyouya's smiled back. Their tongues danced against each other. Mori tasted of peppermint.

Kyouya pulled away and gasped for air. Mori smiled, but he was also panting. Kyouya found Mori's eyes and smiled. Mori lay his arms around him and pulled him closer. Kyouya lay his arms around Mori and hid his face in Mori's neck. He smiled.

**A/N: Kyouya may be a bit OOC, but I just HAD to make him say badass. Please review.**


End file.
